1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus having display device which is incorporated in portable information terminal device such as electronic organizer, document creating apparatus used in personal computer, or document creating apparatus of word processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional data processing apparatus, by opening the information of plural screens, a part of information of one screen (copy source) may be copied into information of other screen (copy source). In this operation, after a character string of the copy source is specified and "copy" is executed, there is required a operation of "paste" on other screen (copy destination).
In FIG. 29, screen B is overlaid on the basic screen of A, and it can be distinguished which one of the two screens A and B is the object of processing (input or display) in the upper part of the screen. That is, of the A1, B1 in the title area, the White-Black reversed title character string A1 is the object of processing.
In FIG. 30, character string CDE on screen A is specified as A2 and is displayed reversely in White-Black manner.
FIG. 31 is a diagram showing the state that the copy key has been pressed for copying character string CDE.
In FIG. 32, a part of screen B is touched to specify screen B as the object of processing, in which the pasting position is specified as position 2 of screen B by finger or pen, and the cursor B2 is moved to this position and shown beneath the FIG. 2.
In FIG. 33, by pressing the paste key 82, CDE is pasted between 1 and 2 of screen B.
In the conventional data processing apparatus, the operation requires four steps, that is, specification of character string A, operation of "copy" key 81, change of screen (from A to B), and operation of "paste" key 82. Hence, the manipulation is complicated, and the speed of processing is slow.